iBlinded
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: A story about DV. For a friend.


**iBlinded**

**Disclaimer: Why is this needed? Clearly don't own iCarly.**

Freddie walked into the courthouse and found Carly standing outside of a courtroom.

'Carly.' She turned around and right away he noticed the bruises on her arm and neck. He hadn't really seen her that much since she moved out. She only stayed with Spencer when she in the area and it was late. Apparently her and Sam had stayed there last night and the cops were called. Sam was arrested for domestic violence. Not the first time Freddie had learned as Spencer confided in him that Carly was in an abusive relationship and in love. It's why she moved out and they rarely talked. Freddie had noticed she missed more and more school days when then shut down iCarly and she moved in with Sam but he thought it was just her going through a rebellious phase. He planned to confront her at school about the allegations but she was absent. He tried Sam's apartment but no one was there. He figured if Sam was arrested then she must be at the courthouse and he was right.

'Hey, Freddie. What are you doing here,' she asked.

'What exactly are you doing here?'

'I got a ticket and I'm trying to pay it before Spencer finds out,' she lied.

'Carly, I know,' he said pointing to the makeup covered bruise on her forearm. She looked visibly shaken. "Spencer told me.'

'I accidentally walked into a door.'

'I suppose that same door grew arms and grabbed you by the throat.' She zipped up the jacket she was wearing trying to cover the mark. 'I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner but I know now and I'm not going to let this continue.'

'You're not going to let this continue? It's none of _his_ or _your_ business.'

'Do you hear yourself? Carly we care about you. We don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already are.'

'You don't know what you're talking about. We fight like all couples do.'

'Then why is she locked up?'

'Because Spencer _made_ me press charges.'

'So it's happened before? If he didn't wake up then where would you be,' Freddie said getting in her face trying not to be too loud. 'Is that why you've both been missing school so much?'

'My relationship with Sam is between me and Sam. Me. And. Sam. No one else. What happens between us is not your concern.'

'It is when I see you hurting even if you won't admit it.'

'Whatever you think you know you don't. We're fine and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of it.' She turned and headed into the courtroom. He followed her. She sat in the front. He sat in the back. He was mentally berating himself for not noticing sooner. After about twenty minutes the bailiff called Sam's name and she was brought in through a side door in shackles. Carly got up and went to the Plaintiff's podium while Sam was ushered to the defendants. The judge called the court to order and to Freddie's horror Carly's public defendant told the judge he wanted the charges dropped. The judge agreed and told Sam she'd be free to go. Carly headed out to the hallway and Freddie followed right behind her.

'What the fuck was that? She beats you and you drop the charges.'

'She was going to get at least a year in jail with her record.'

'So? She deserves much more than that.'

'I love her and I can't be without her for that long,' Carly said as she walked off and headed to the area where Sam would be released.

Freddie watched as the last signs of the girl he used to know walk away. He knew it was _her_ life and her decision and he couldn't do anything about it. He made it his point to reinsert himself in her life. He switched his schedule and walked to Sam's house to pick her up for school every morning. He made her go despite her many protests. Things seemed to be good between her and Sam as he saw no bruises on her the first week. A few days later he arrived to pick her up only to see that they had gotten into it the night before as Carly's lip was busted and her eye was swollen. Freddie helped her pack a bag and took her to his house. Freddie and Carly were eating dinner when there was a knock at his door around 7p. Freddie looked out the peephole and saw Sam standing there. He mouthed 'Sam' to Carly and she went into the back room. Freddie opened the door and Sam pushed past him. 'Where is she?'

'Where's who?'

'You know damn well who Freddie. Where's Carly?'

'She went to Yakima. Something about getting away from you,' he lied.

'Look, I didn't mean to hit her. She knows how I get when I drink.'

'Then stop drinking. Now leave.'

Sam started to walk out but stopped. She turned and faced him. 'I love her Freddie. I do.'

'Your kind love is dangerous. '

'I just get so angry.'

'Tell it to someone who cares,' Freddie said.

'She's all I have. My mom's who knows where. Melanie won't talk to me. You won't even talk to me.'

'You wouldn't want to hear what I have to say anyway.' Sam just looked at him unsure of what to say. 'We used to be friends. All of us. Then you and Carly started dating and you slowly pushed me out of the circle. You made her depend on you and only you. Turned her against Spencer. Got her drinking and missing school. Cheat on her. Then I hear you're beating on her. The only reason I don't kill you myself now is because it would take both of us away from her and she needs one of us. But it can't be you anymore.'

'I know that. I just wanted to tell her that I'm sorry and I'm going to stop drinking and get counselling. I thought maybe we could start over.

'Oh, that is such a load of bullshit,' Freddie said as Carly came out of the room and ran to Sam hugging her.

'Do you mean it Sam?'

'You're not seriously buying this are you?'

'Shut up Benson,' Sam shouted at him before turning her attention to Carly. 'Of course I mean it. I love you and I'm so sorry I hurt you.'

'Carly.'

Carly ignored Freddie. 'Let's go home.'

'Carly.'

'Freddie it's fine. I'll text you ok.'

The two left and once again Freddie was left wondering what happened to the girl her used to know. Freddie hardly slept that night. He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. 'Hello?'

'Freddie, come and get me please,' Carly said. It sounded like she was crying

'Who the fuck do you think you are,' Freddie heard Sam yell. He then heard what sounded like a smack and the phone hitting the floor then turning off. Freddie put on some sneakers and left the house in him sweats and t-shirt as he raced to Sam's apt. When he made it the apt he kicked the door in. The place was in worst shape than it was earlier. 'Carly,' he called as he made his way from room to room. He saw Sam sitting on the bed in a shocked state crying.

'Sam? Where's Carly?'

'It all happened so fast.'

'Where is she?' That's when he noticed the blood on her hands and shirt. He looked on the other side of the bed and found Carly dead with a knife in her chest. He went over to her and held her as he cried. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911. He told them to hurry it was an emergency, gave the address and hung up. He took the knife out of Carly and looked at Sam. 'She doesn't need either of us now,' he said as he plunged the knife in her chest killing her. He sat down and waited for the police to come and take him away.

**End.**

**A/N: Domestic violence is wrong.**


End file.
